Answers
: '' "In our quest for the answers of life we tend to make order out of chaos, and chaos out of order."'' : ―Jeffrey Fry '''Answers '''is the fourth episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred is the subject of a scientific study; the results are disconcerting. Plot The episode starts off in Dr. Grummons' office. Ryan inquires him on The Flock Of The Grey Shepherd file seen in Henry's office. Grummons offers answers, but in exchange he wants to put Wilfred through a few research experiments. Wilfred refuses to take part of it as he is highly against animal experimentation. Ryan argues it's the only way to find out more about the cult, and that Wilfred purposely doesn't want Ryan to find out the answers regarding Wilfred's existence. Wilfred accuses him of being paranoid, and Ryan backs this up by saying he's had cameras installed in his house by Anne for his father and was being followed, otherwise Henry wouldn't have found out about Wilfred and Ryan's meeting in Amends. After some persuading, Wilfred agrees to do the experiments. Ryan is looking through the papers of the experiments as Grummons assures him they're just standard release forms. Wilfred no longer wants in and tries to flee, but Ryan tells him he won't let anyone hurt him. Grummons inquires about an email that didn't go through from Ryan and Ryan quickly checks his phone. There he sees the email Wilfred had sent to Henry of the two being together. Grummons then explains some of the experiments may result in pain or discomfort Wilfred; Ryan, angry, allows this. The first experiment begins. Wilfred has a device attached to him and is tested on his resistance of eating the food in a bowl placed in front of him. This results in Wilfred being electrocuted several times. Grummons seems focused more on Ryan's reaction as Wilfred is dealt the shocks. The crew decides to take a break, and Wilfred confronts Ryan over how he lied over his safety. Ryan then notices that the machine that dealt the shocks is not even plugged in. Ryan is persistent on how Wilfred is faking it, but Wilfred continues to argue. He then is backed up against a door and turns the knob, exiting. Ryan immediately confronts him over this, as the actual dog Wilfred could not be able to open the door. Wilfred writes this off as the door being opened and he pushed it open. Ryan then begins explaining that he feels that he's the one being experimented on. Wilfred comforts him, only for Ryan to notice a device in Wilfred's ear and a voice telling him everything to say. One of Grummon's assistants shows up and explains they'll be taking Wilfred for the next experiment and that Ryan is required for some more release forms. Ryan excuses himself to the bathroom and, after the men start following him, explains he can handle this on his own. Ryan follows Grummons down the hall and watches him enter a restricted door. Kristen shows up to bring Ryan home, as the lab had called his emergency contact due to his lightheadedness. Ryan refuses to leave, resulting in Kristen roundhouse kicking him and trying to inject him with a sedative. Ryan fights this off and then injects her with it. Dragging her body, he uses her thumb to gain access to the restricted door. Behind the door is a factory-like setting. As Ryan travels through it he discovers many Wilfred-esque items such as numerous Raffis, tennis balls, and other dog accessories. He then finds himself in a dressing room that has dog suits that Wilfred is always seen wearing. He then watches a scene unfold in another room between Wilfred and Jenna, who now has a shorter hairstyle that is dyed black. The two discuss Ryan, and how Wilfred's "unplugged plug" mishap may "ruin everything". Wilfred approaches the room Ryan is in, and Ryan quickly hides. Wilfred enters the dressing room and screams in rage. Staring at himself in the mirror, he unbottons the paw gloves of his suit and removes them, revealing hands. He then unzips his dog suit onesie and takes off the headpiece to his outfit, revealing a completely normal man under the suit. Talking to himself, he realizes his career is over. More importantly he realizes Kristen is fainted in the reflection of the mirror. Quickly donning the suit again, he sounds an alarm. Everyone is in a panic, including Ryan, as they all flee. Ryan rushes into a nearby door. In there he sees multiple security camera videos of his house, a timeline with many significant events that has happened throughout his life (and the series), and a diagram listing pictures of everyone he knows with the relation between them noted. Ryan falls to his knees in disbelief. The alarm, along with many voices in his head, causes him to near breakdown. That is, until Wilfred arrives. He explains to Ryan that he was correct, Wilfred was not the actual subject for experimentation: Ryan was. A drug that causes paranoia and hallucinations was placed in a glass of water Ryan drank during the shock experiment earlier. Wilfred then instructs Ryan to "turn off the alarm". Ryan confronts Wilfred about sending the picture of the two together to Henry and Wilfred admits he did, but only because he was afraid of losing Ryan. Ryan is then awakened by Grummons. He explains he used a drug that was being developed for interrogations and that Ryan was used as a subject due to his stress levels. The idea of the drug was to reveal one's "worst fears". Grummons begins telling Ryan about The Flock. Henry defended the group's leader, Charles Smith, on tax fraud charges. He also explains the group disbanded after a few years, as the entire idea of it was "stupid". The group's central belief was a talking Dog God would lead The Chosen One to happiness. He also mentions the photograph containing the Dog/Man Statue, who was the Dog God Mataman. He reveals there was another deity, a trickster God named Krungle, who looked identical to Mataman. The only difference was he instead ruined lives. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Rutger Hauer as Dr. Grummons Guest Star * Tom Gallop as Dr. Wolt Notes * Wilfred asks Ryan "who he is" while ringing a bell and drooling. This is a reference to Pavlov, a scientist who experimented with dogs and when ringing a bell his dogs would salivate. * When Ryan is looking at the diagram of all people in his life, a picture of Adam can be seen underneath his own with a red X over it. This is a tease at the Australian Wilfred, who hated Adam, and Adam as being hauled off to prison in the Australian series finale. * According to David Zuckerman, the role of Dr. Grummons was written for Rutger Hauer from the beginning. Continuity Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Grummons gives Wilfred a bowl of water, specifically placing it on the ground. * Wilfred claws at the door of Grummon's office trying to escape. * At the end, Wilfred gets into Ryan's car by jumping over the door instead of opening it. Category:US Episodes